Youngblood (comics)
Youngblood is a superhero team that starred in their self-titled comic book, created by writer/artist Rob Liefeld. The team made its debut as a backup feature in the 1987 one-shot Megaton: Explosion before later appearing in its own ongoing series in 1992 as the flagship publication for Image Comics. Youngblood was originally published by Image Comics, and later by Awesome Entertainment. In its recent revivals as of 2008 and 2012, it was published under Image Comics once again upon Rob Liefeld's return to the company. Youngblood was a high-profile superteam sanctioned and overseen by the United States government. The members of Youngblood include Shaft, a former FBI agent and archer whose bow uses magnets to propel its arrow instead of a string; Badrock, a teenager transformed into a living block of stone;Upon Youngblood's debut, the character's name was originally "Bedrock". Liefeld would later change the character's name to "Badrock" to avoid confusion and legal threats from Hanna-Barbera, who owned the copyright to The Flintstones, which is set in the fictional town of Bedrock. Vogue, a Russian fashion model with purple-and-chalk-white skin; and Chapel, a government assassin. Publication history Origins of the series In interviews, Liefeld has explained that Youngblood was partially based on a 1991 plan of his for a new Teen Titans series for DC Comics, possibly titled "Teen Titans", to be co-written with Marv Wolfman. Liefeld and managing editor Dick Giordano "couldn't make the numbers work," however, and Liefeld merged his Titans ideas into a new creator-owned project, Youngblood, to be published by the newly founded Image Comics. According to Liefeld, "Shaft was intended to be Speedy. Vogue was a new Harlequin design, Combat was a Kh'undian warrior circa the Legion of Super-Heroes, ditto for Photon and Die Hard was a Star Labs android. I forgot who Chapel was supposed to be." Another inspirational source for Youngblood, Liefeld claims, is the theory that if superheroes really did exist, they would be treated much the same way as movie stars and athletes. Throughout the series, there are numerous references to endorsement deals, TV show appearances, agents, managers, and the perceived pressures of celebrity life. Image Comics debut With his opportunity with DC to do Teen Titans looking bleak, and a growing strained relationship with Marvel Comics over his X-Force royalties, Rob Liefeld joined with other Marvel artists to form Image Comics, and the first comic Image produced was Youngblood #1. At the time of its release, Youngblood #1 was the highest selling independent comic book ever. However, Youngblood #1 also received very poor reviews from critics, which led to Liefeld firing his co-writer from the book. Throughout its run at Image, Youngblood was attacked by critics for what was perceived as poor writing and inconsistent art, but mostly for its lateness. In the mid-1990s, Liefeld had a falling out with his Image partners, forcing him to leave the company and take Youngblood with him. Alan Moore age In 1997, Liefeld hired Alan Moore to relaunch and revamp Youngblood. Moore's run on the title began with a miniseries entitled Judgment Day, which revolved around the mysterious murder of Youngblood member Riptide, the subsequent "super-trial" of teammate Knightsabre, and the all-powerful "Book of All Stories" which dictates the order of the universe. Moore created a new teenage Youngblood group that was independently financed by millionaire Waxey Doyle, formerly the WWII superhero Waxman. The team was led by Shaft and was filled out by new members Big Brother, Doc Rocket, Twilight, Suprema, and Johnny Panic. Moore said he wanted Youngblood to be a "less sprawling, more dynamic team", and that "If you have more characters than six, the action gets cluttered and it becomes increasingly difficult to establish each character as a real and solid person in their own right." All of the new team members and most of the villains featured in this series were Moore's creations, including Jack-A-Dandy. However, despite Moore's plans for at least 12 issues of his new Youngblood, only three issues were ever printed, and the third issue was published in another book called Awesome Adventures. The team also appeared in a short story in the Awesome Christmas Special where Shaft's journal provides the narration as the new team comes together. Moore's rough outline for the series was published in Alan Moore's Awesome Handbook, and included a budding relationship between Big Brother and Suprema, a giant planet-devouring entity called "The Goat", Shaft's fruitless crush on Twilight and the revelation that Johnny Panic was the biological son of Supreme villain Darius Dax. In the Handbook, Moore also reveals he intentionally chose the team members for their connections to various points and significant characters in the Awesome Universe's superhero history, particularly that which he had created in Supreme, noting this as the case in the 1980s launch of The New Teen Titans. Controversy In 1993, Liefeld solicited Youngblood stories from writer Kurt Busiek, who wrote detailed plots for three issues and ideas for a fourth, for Youngblood: Year One. This was never produced; however, in 2000, Liefeld began soliciting orders for Youngblood: Genesis, using Kurt Busiek's unused "Year One" plots. Busiek asked Liefeld to be only credited with plots on this new series. He was only listed as plotter on the comic book itself when it came out years later, but when Liefeld solicited the comic through Diamond Previews as written by Kurt Busiek, Busiek accused Liefeld of not honoring their agreement, and eventually asked that his fans not buy the series. It officially ended after two issues, as the third and fourth issues would have used Image Comics characters to which Liefeld did not have the copyrights. According to Liefeld, "I have the original issues #3 and #4 that Kurt wrote, they can't be produced as is simply from the standpoint that they heavily feature prominent supporting cast members from Spawn and Wildcats, as well as Lynch from Gen¹³ and Team 7." 2004–present A number of projects were announced in 2003 including reprinting older material and providing the art for two Youngblood series. The two new comic books involved Mark Millar writing new issues of Youngblood: Bloodsport and Youngblood: Genesis written by Brandon Thomas. However, only one issue of the former was published but in June 2008 it was announced, by Liefeld, that issue #2 would appear in September. In 2004, Robert Kirkman began writing a new series, Youngblood: Imperial, with artist Marat Mychaels but left after one issue due to his busy schedule. Fabian Nicieza was slated to take over, but so far issues #2-3 have yet to appear, despite solicitations. In 2005, Liefeld announced that Joe Casey would be re-assembling and re-scripting the original Youngblood miniseries into a more coherent and sophisticated story, to be titled Maximum Youngblood. On July 12, 2007, it was announced that Liefeld would return to Image Comics to publish a collected "definitive version" of Maximum Youngblood with a new ending written by Joe Casey and illustrated by Liefeld himself. This was followed in January 2008 by a new ongoing series (Youngblood vol. 4) written by Casey and illustrated by Derec Donovan, with covers by Liefeld.Liefeld was slated to begin writing and art duties on Youngblood beginning in May 2009. No new issues have come out since then, with Youngblood vol. 4 ending at nine issues only. In late 2011 it was announced that screenwriter John McLaughlin would write a revival of Youngblood with artist Jon Malin and series creator Rob Liefeld for May 2012 release, starting with Youngblood #71, as the series reverts to its original legacy numbering. Reaction and impact As Youngblood #1 is the comic book that introduced Image Comics, it is ranked #19 on Comic Book Resources's 2008 chronological list of the 20 Most Significant Comics. According to CBR's Steven Grant, this status is derived not so much from the comics' content, but for triggering both the 1990s speculator boom and crash that followed, and the trend towards the creation of superhero universes among various publishers. The series, and the formation of Image itself, is also credited for discouraging publishers' emphasis on their creative talent in their marketing decisions. Collected editions A number of the comic books have been collected into trade paperbacks: * Youngblood TPB (collects Youngblood vol. 1, #1-4; 96 pages; 1993 Previews Exclusive Edition) * Youngblood: Baptism of Fire TPB (collects Youngblood vol. 1, #6-8 and 10, Team Youngblood #9-11, and the Troll story from Image Comics Zero; Image Comics; 1996) * Youngblood, Volume 1 (collects Youngblood vol. 1, #0-10; remastered as Maximum Edition, 168 pages, Image Comics, hardcover, December 2008, ISBN 1-58240-858-0) * Youngblood, Volume 1: Focus Tested (collects Youngblood vol. 4, #1-4; includes introduction by Robert Kirkman, plus interviews with Joe Casey and Rob Liefeld; 104 pages, Image Comics, September 2008, ISBN 1-58240-945-5) * Youngblood, Volume 2: Voted Off the Island (collects Youngblood vol. 4, #5-9; 128 pages, Image Comics, November 2008, ISBN 1-60706-003-5) In other media A half-hour Youngblood animated series was planned for the 1995-96 season on Fox as part of an hour block with a proposed Cyberforce series. A clip was created but the series was never produced. The clip aired in commercials for Youngblood action figures. In February 2009, according to Variety, Reliance Big Entertainment has acquired the feature film rights to the comic book, reportedly for a mid-six figures, and has attached Brett Ratner to direct. References External links * * * Extreme Genesis For many Youngblood covers and other Liefeld art * Beginning of the Busiek/Liefeld controversy in response to a Previews solicitation. Rec.arts.comics.misc. August 2000. * Discussion between Busiek and Liefeld, among others. Rec.arts.comics.misc. August 2000. Category:1992 comic debuts Category:Arcade Comics characters Category:Arcade Comics titles Category:Awesome Comics titles Category:Image Comics superhero teams Category:Extreme Studios titles Category:Characters created by Rob Liefeld